53rd Night
Reunion is the fifty-third chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. On cover: Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran and Zero Kiryu Summary Zero sleeps restlessly in the stables with White Lily protecting him, but the other horses are agitated by his presence when his bloodlust starts activating. Yori interrupts Zero's nap, noting he was skipping classes. She tells him the Chairman was looking for him. Zero asks her a vague question "What about you?" which Yori interprets as to whether she is to go see the Chairman, but tells Zero that the Chairman only asked for Zero and she was only the messenger. Zero replies he knows this, but has another question which he does not ask. Yori asks if something is going to happen soon. Zero doesn't follow the question and Yori tells him not to worry, she leaves and asks him to tone down his glare not to scare the other horses. Schoolgirls in the hall are fawning over the new teacher and greeting him enthusiastically. Zero ignores the teacher as he tells them its strange to call him "Sensei", they ask if they can call him "Takamiya-kun", but he denies their request. As Zero and Takamiya pass each other in the hallway, Takamiya tells him he can feel Zero's thirst for blood. A shocked Zero swings around and Takamiya lazily greets him as an old acquaintance. He tells Zero to be patient with his killing of vampires and that he doesn't believe the vampires will turn nice because they have a new leader and that he'll even get bored hunting down vampires on the list. Takamiya bids him goodbye and Zero watches him leave recognizing him as Kaito, he calls after Kaito but is interrupted by the Chairman. Kaien tells Zero he was waiting for him and Zero enters his office. Kaien anticipates Zero's questions about Kaito and tells him that they have hired Kaito as a student teacher based on Yagari's request. However Kaito doesn't need any training and it is actually a cover in order to have his help on the Hunter's reorganization of their system. Kaien reveals that Kaito was trained together with Ichiru and Zero under Yagari, leading all three to think alike. Kaien changes subject to the ball and the attendees, Zero's hand clenches in anticipation of Kaien's words. Kaien reminds Zero that Yuki will be attending and Zero stays silent. Kaien reveals he knows that Zero claimed he would kill Yuki a year ago, but believes Zero would not kill any vampire without the approval of the Hunters Association. Zero agrees and tells Kaien he is waiting for any excuse that will allow him to carry out his executions. Kaien declares that if that time comes, he will stand between Zero and Yuki whether it is right or not. Zero tells him to do as he pleases and leaves. Yori meets Kaito in the hall. Kaito remembers her from the previous meeting with Chairman and asks if she is Zero's girlfriend. Yori denies it and tells him, she is a close friend of Zero's childhood friend. Yori tells Kaito that she has noticed how tense the Chairman and Zero are and asks if anything happened or is about to happen. Kaito tells her that he doesn't have to tell her anything and she's going too far, despite being permitted to keep her memories. Yori presses the issue if its to do with her best friend. Kaito judges Yori and then asks if her best friend is a vampire. Yori looks around warily and Kaito advises her that everyone is in class and cannot hear their conversation. He's surprised to meet a girl who is close friends with a vampire, as in his experiences humans who are friends with vampires have been fed upon and torn to pieces. Yori asks if it is wrong to be friends with a vampire. Kaito does not answer. Kaito muses half to himself and decides to take Yori in secret to the ball if she promises to keep within his sight. The vampires and hunters arrive at the meeting place, including Kaien and Yagari on the hunter's side and Kaname, Aido's father, Hanabusa and Seiren. Aido's father looks to Kaname, who looks slightly sad. They enter the meeting room. At the Kuran mansion, Kain stands outside Yuki's room, while Ruka arrives, waiting to prepare Yuki for the party. Yuki curls up, half hiding and wondering if perhaps she shouldn't go to the party. Ruka gets embarrassed, looking at the maids who can hear Yuki's hesitation. She tells the maids to ignore her and they forcefully prepare Yuki. Ruka is about to do Yuki's nails and discovers they are already done. She is becomes disappointed when she realizes it was Kaname, not Yuki who did them. Yuki, embarrassed, tells Ruka she asked Kaname to stop and flashes back to the scene. Kaname dreamily paints Yuki's fingernails telling him he was having too much fun to stop and even does the tense and embarrassed Yuki's feet. Amazed at his ability, she wonders a little what she's supposed to think of him being able to do such things and to what purpose, Ruka agrees and says Kaname is hopeless. She expresses that she is happy that the two get on so well, but her eyes look sad and distant. Yuki is concerned but Ruka interrupts her stating that the vampire-hunter meeting is currently taking place in the building. Ruka then reminds her, that despite knowing some people from her previous life and that she may become nostalgic, she should remain ladylike at all time. Yuki agrees that she will be careful. Kaname acknowledges that he is now the leader of the vampire society, but this does not mean change for their lifestyle or principals and asks if it is not the same for the hunters. He says they both had the opportunity to "drive the pus out of their wounds" with the activities of a year ago. Yagari complains that because of that, they are still busy cleaning up the mess. Kaname apologizes that they could not be of more assistance, but it is the hunters job anyway. He reminds them of how they devoured one of their vampire ancestors to gain the power to become hunters. Yagari takes exception to Kaname implication that they need to atone for their sins of their ancestors. Kaname chuckles and apologizes saying his words were inappropriate. He looks over to see Zero standing silently in attendance behind Yagari. Kaname pauses and then looks over to Kaien Cross, he tells Kaien that Yuki is doing well and that Yuki will be attending the party, where Kaien will be able to spend time with her. Kaien thanks him and says he will do so. Kaien changes the subject back to the meeting and concludes that everything stays the same with a higher level of cooperation and will not threaten vampires without reason. Kaname agrees this is the best move forward for their kind and that they will kill any vampires who threaten humans. He says they are far off from true peace and that vampires need to overcome their violent nature in order to become creatures of logic and reason. Kaien asks Kaname one last question regarding his actions of killing the vampire council, whether the vampires will accept him because of that, especially the other Purebloods. Kaname agrees and says the outcome of the party will determine the answer. Senri enters the party, but goes back to Rima who is refusing to enter. Rima protests that she didn't want to come as they are not even part of the Kuran faction. Senri pleads with Rima to come, he wants to support his cousins as his family. Rima gives in, but is annoyed. She is very annoyed with Kaname, though he let them know Takuma was safe, he refused to let them search for Takuma or tell them where he was. Senri agrees that it wasn't cool, but they get interrupted mid-complaints by a waiter who they realize is Takuma. Kain continues to stand watch outside Yuki's room as Kaname arrives. Kain lets him know that Yuki is ready and Kaname knocks on the door and enters. He is greeted by Yuki with her normal "Onii-sama" and he reminds her that she promised to call him just "Kaname" for the night and he holds out his hand to her. The hunters arrive at the mansion for the party. Kaito notes Zero's obvious desire to kill Kaname. He tells Zero that he hates them too, because Purebloods can turn humans into vampires on a whim. Zero says he thought Kaito was going to kill him when the hunter turned up at the academy, like he killed his own brother. Kaito clarifies that the minute Zero goes violent and threatens him, he will definitely kill Zero. The hunters enter the party, Kaito notes its time for the boring surveillance when a waiter arrives with a large luggage case he had left there earlier. Kaito whistles while he opens the luggage. He tells Yori her patience has paid off and she can exit, the girl emerges from the case. Zero gets very angry and grabs his shirt collar, demanding to know what's going on. Kaito tells him to relax and says he can protect a single human no problem and that if Zero's so uptight, he should assist in watching over her. Kaito then tells Yori to go search for her friend as long as she stays within their sight and Yori agrees. Zero still clutches Kaito's collar as Kaito watches Yori walk into the crowd, commenting that he now has a "lamb" amongst the vampires. He tells Zero to take a look and watch as the vampires' eyes change colors. Zero looks and asks Kaito what class he teaches at the academy. Kaito replies that he teaches Ethics and asks why. He reminds Zero, that should any of the vampires move to harm Yori, Zero will have his excuse to kill the vampire. Zero says nothing. Kaname and Yuki enter the room, Kaname holding Yuki's hand. As all the vampires turn and watch them. Kaname leans over and whispers in Yuki's ear. Yuki smiles and then notices in the crowd, Zero's presence and she loses her smile. She stares at him and he stares straight back. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Zero Kiryu #Sayori Wakaba #Kaito Takamiya #Kaien Cross #Kaname Kuran #Toga Yagari #Yuki Kuran #Ruka Souen #Senri Shiki #Rima Toya #Akatsuki Kain Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11